The present invention relates to a coiled tubing connector for connecting to tools when they are inserted into a well bore.
In oil drilling and other well operations, a coiled tubing is used for raising and lowering tools into the well bore. Specifically, this is achieved by attaching a tool to the end of a reel of coiled tubing. By reeling out the coiled tubing, the tool may be lowered to the desired location within the well. Various tools for gathering data and the like may be attached for placement within the well bore.
In applications of this type, the connector at each end of the coiled tubing inserted within the well bore is subject to tension, compression and torque forces within the well. Consequently, it must be of a construction that will not disconnect under these conditions. In addition, however, it is necessary to have a connector that may be readily disconnected upon removal from the well bore for reuse.
The present invention provides a coiled tubing connector that achieves both of these objects in providing resistance from separating forces in combination with ease of connection, sealing and disconnection upon removal of the connector from the well bore by merely a single, severing operation wherein a disposable portion of the connector is severed along with the portion of the coiled tubing connected thereto to permit the remainder of the connector to remain undamaged and thus reusable.